


The Present

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: For my best friend and sister: Sora gets Riku a present for his birthday.





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolina1k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/gifts).



> It's a little late, but Happy Birthday Twin!!!

There was a slightly prolonged silence on the other end of the line before a grainy voice finally answered.

“…Cloud’s delivery service, how may I help you?”

Youthful and vibrant and decidedly feminine. Not Cloud’s voice at all. Tifa, then. The quality of the line meant she was answering from a landline, which also meant she was home…which meant so was Cloud, from their little family vacation that _nobody else_ had been invited on–regrettably, and so if Cloud was home then he was likely somewhere in the vicinity of his phone, so why in the seven hells he couldn’t pick up his phone, Sora couldn’t begin to guess. Eh. If Tifa was answering, then he’d get a hold of Cloud easier anyway.

“Ti, it’s me. Is he there?”

“Oh!” the grainy voice exclaimed, and Sora had to pull the phone away from his ear as white noise filled the receiver for a single moment. “Sora! Hey, how’s everything?”

Sora didn’t exactly consider himself a particularly ungrateful person, but it still took a moderate amount of effort not to complain that things could’ve been better if they’d taken him with them. Being his family and all. Cousins, yeah, but still…

One did not run off to Disney Town and not take Sora. That simply wasn’t the way.

“It’s cool over here,” he answered, shrugging despite the fact that she couldn’t actually see him.

“No it’s not. It’s Destiny Islands, it’s probably hot as hell over there.”

Well no one asked her to get smart alecky about it. Sheesh.

“You know what I mean,” he snorted, a small grin on his face. Hey, he didn’t say he actually minded the smart alecky-ness. He liked that his cousin had so much spirit to her. He figured he got it from the same side of the family she did. Cloud on the other hand… Well. He married into the family. Sora left it at that.

“I do. So, is this about Disney Town or Cloud not answering his phone? I’m assuming you’re calling to threaten to sick Riku on him or something?”

“Not this time.” Last time was pretty funny though, he’d admit. “It’s about Cloud not answering his phone though. I’m trying to get a package sent here. Y’know, for Riku’s birthday.”

“Ah. So you _are_ sicking Riku on him.”

At that, Sora couldn’t quite hold back a chuckle. He really wasn’t looking for anything other than a confirmation that the gift sent, from the source itself. And also maybe to chew Cloud out for owning a cellphone and not using it. Not that Sora had much room to talk, admittedly. He’d given up after losing his last three cellphones and finally settled for just using corded ones. But still. Cloud never lost his phone. He just never answered it either.

“Not quite. I just want to know if he’s sent it off already. He said he’d get it to me without the shipping cost, so I kinda need an answer…”

“Hang on for a moment, I think I know what package you’re talking about.”

Tifa set the phone down then, and Sora was left to listen to the rustle of papers moved about in the background. Boxes were knocked around and the scraping of furniture against the floor played in Sora’s ears, culminating into a loud “aha” before Tifa picked the phone back up.

“It’s the—”

“Shhh!”

“—right? Wait, did you just shush me? Sora, you’re on the phone…”

“Yeah, but I’m at Riku’s house and I don’t know if he could be listening. What if he wants to know what his present is?”

An exasperated “I’m not listening to your phone call, Sora” was shouted from Riku’s bedroom door, just across where Sora stood in the hallway with the phone clutched against his ear. He shot a scandalized look at the door.

“Then how’d you know what I said?!”

“Because you’re talking in a normal voice? I can’t hear what Tifa’s saying. Quit being paranoid and talk to Cloud.”

Though Riku couldn’t see it, holed up on his bed doing…whatever, Sora didn’t know because he’d left the room while Riku was getting dressed, Sora stuck his tongue out at the door anyway, even making a ‘nyeh’ sound at it. Was it childish? Yup. Did Sora care? Nope.

“If you’re done,” Tifa started, and Sora could practically _hear_ her eyes rolling, “the package shipped a couple days ago –yes, with the free shipping– and it should reach you guys by tonight.”

“That’s good to hear. Thanks, Ti,” Sora grinned. Tifa hummed in lieu of ‘you’re welcome’.

“Is that it? You guys need anything? Should I send some food maybe? You’re mom want some champagne? No, I’m not sending you drinks by the way. You guys want anything specific for the holidays?”

“Day passes to Disney Town.”

“Sora.”

“Tifa.”

A long, suffering sigh was heard, and once again Sora pulled the receiver from his ear. “We talked about this. Wait until March. I’ll take you there for your birthday. And yes, Riku and Kairi can come, but we’re making it a family thing which means Marlene and Denzel are going too—”

“Again,” whispered Sora, petulantly.

“—so no public make out sessions with your boyfriend. If you guys want privacy, you’re paying for your own room.”

“Yeah, I got it. Thanks again though, Ti! And tell Cloud to turn his phone up,” Sora huffed. It was mirrored on Tifa’s end.

“It is up. He’s just difficult.”

Another snort from Sora. “You married him.”

“And you’re dating silver-haired existential crisis, so don’t talk,” she laughed. Sora didn’t exactly deny that one. Riku had a…rough puberty, but thankfully that’s been long since over with and ‘silver-haired existential crisis’ relaxed more into ‘silver-haired laid back and somewhat less rude’. Somewhat.

“He’s gotten better.”

“ _Right_. Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. You guys enjoy Riku’s birthday! But not too much. I don’t want to see your names on the news.”

“No promises,” Sora grinned cheekily.

“Ha ha.”

“Talk to you later, Ti.”

And with that, the phone was hung up and Sora found himself back in Riku’s room, flopping down next to him on his bed. Sora stuck a finger out and poked at Riku’s exposed bicep, the result of Riku’s odd aversion to sleeves. It was mostly ignored as Riku continued typing on his phone. Sora leaned over. _Texting_. Texting somebody, there was no name where the contact info was. Just a number…from Twilight Town? That wasn’t Destiny’s area code.

“Who ya talking to?”

Riku let out a long sigh, his eyes rolling toward the ceiling. “This coming from the same guy who accused me of listening to his phone call.”

“I didn’t exactly accuse you, per say—”

“‘What if he wants to know what his present is?’” he repeated.

“—okay but I didn’t mean it in a mean way.”

Riku chuckled at that, and Sora found himself smiling in response.

“And if you were really worried about me listening, you could have just borrowed my cell,” Riku continued, his own smile quirking into a wry grin.

“But can’t you, I don’t know, record what I say and listen to it later that way…?”

“…You’re so technologically inept, it actually pains me.”

“Shut up,” Sora laughed, grabbing a pillow to smack Riku with. It was deflected easily, sent out of Sora’s hand and flopping onto the carpet in a sad heap. Neither young man paid it any mind, having moved onto playfully wrestling one another on the bed. Which Sora totally won, by the way. Fair and square. Riku wasn’t at all laughing that way because he let Sora win, definitely not. No, Sora figured he’d give Riku a reason to laugh, trailing his fingers down the white stripes in Riku’s yellow tank top before wiggling his fingers into muscled sides. The reaction was immediate, with Riku bursting into loud laughter and wriggling around in futile attempts to knock Sora off of him.

“I give!” he shouted. “I give!”

Sora sat up then, straddling Riku’s hips triumphantly with his arms crossed over his chest, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Which was, of course, the moment when Riku attacked.

Sora’s arms flailed as he was flipped over, and he squirmed and gasped through peals of laughter as revenge was exacted upon him.

“I thought you gave?!” Sora choked out.

“And you _believed me_?”

Good point. Well played, Riku, well played…

“Okay, okay, you win!”

The tickling stopped. Still breathing hard, Sora pushed himself up and scooted back a bit, further ruining the already only half-made green sheets as he crossed his legs. Riku mirrored the position across from him, resting his chin in his hand as he watched his boyfriend fondly.

“So…?”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Yes…?”

“What’d you get me?”

“Ha! You think I’ll spill the beans?”

Riku snorted. “You did my last three birthdays.”

Well… Riku had him there. But still!

“I’m prepared this time! My lips are sealed!”

Riku leaned forward then, pressing their mouths together for a moment before pulling away, leaving Sora to subconsciously follow after him, lips parted. Riku, of course, noticed this.

“They seem wide open to me.”

Sora’s mouth closed audibly then, his teeth clicking together. He frowned –not very hard– at the attempt to seduce an answer out of him.

“Nope! Not happening!”

He wasn’t going to ruin the surprise this time. Not after he’d worked so hard to keep it hidden, having it ordered from Radiant Garden through mail and personally sent through Cloud’s Delivery Service, free of shipping courtesy of being a family member. He’d take the secret of that present to his grave.

Well, okay, he’d keep quiet until it arrived at least.

“Really? I’ll bet you’ll spill by the end of the day.”

“Bet what?”

Riku tapped his chin in thought. “Loser has to spend a whole week at Selphie’s house?”

_Kairi’s_ spent a whole week at Selphie’s house. She came back from it a different person. It was…terrifying.

“You’re on.”

Riku had better be prepared to spend a week at Selphie’s house. Not that Sora would be opposed to sneaking him out so they could canoodle, not at all. But not too often. He had to let his boyfriend _feel_ that burn. Possibly literally, after all Selphie was particularly known for her fondness for explosions. Hopefully not literally then, when he thought about it.

…Maybe they ought to bet something else.

“I see that look on your face. No backsies.”

“Well then I hope you’ve got your pillows and your sleeping bag ready,” said Sora. It that was how it was…then that was how it was.

Not now though; they were still celebrating Riku’s birthday.

“Anyway, enough of that for now. We still going to Poe’s?”

“You ask that as if I’ll actually turn down an all you can eat seafood buffet.”

“Good point.”

Both hopped off of the bed then, Riku pulling his shoes on (as this _was_ the reason he’d been getting dressed in the first place) before both of them started for the door. Riku paused for a moment, however, when his cellphone buzzed from the mattress where it’d fallen during their tickle fight. He picked it up and checked the screen, raising an eyebrow out the message before his face blanked.

“What’s up?” Sora asked. The phone was turned to face him and he read the message and the now recognizable name that accompanied it. He, too, wasn’t entirely sure how to feel at the words.

“…How about we drop that bet,” he offered. Riku nodded.

“Might as well,” he sighed and they continued on their way, decidedly less enthusiastic with the accidental reveal of the surprise, the contents of the package having been sent to Riku’s phone instead of whomever the message had been intended for. A shame too. Sora had gotten Riku a really nice gift; something that had been worth keeping a secret. Ah well. Maybe the promise of full bellies and too many crab legs would keep them satisfied enough to forgive the slight. Later, of course.

Dammit Cloud.


End file.
